


Kradam Works

by AiraSilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol, Kris Allen (Musician), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems and short stories. Real life also even though I wrote them for Kradam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Works

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own nothing except the plot, just borrowing the names.

My heart broke. The moment Idol ended and the tour did also, it broke. I didn’t let it show but god I felt like I couldn’t breathe or move properly for days. Oh, I did my job, did it with a smile on my face but it hurt. I was scared and wanting you. You had so much more experience than me. You, who knew exactly who you were and never tried to hide it. I hid how I was feeling until it was to late. You’re gone and not with me. I need you, I want you, God do I want you. More than anyone in the world. More than my ‘significant other’. That should be you but it isn’t. I want it to be, so bad do I want to be your ‘significant other’ but I can’t. I made a promise I need to keep.  
Do you know how hard it is to keep that promise? Especially after meeting you? I wish I met you before because I would have never gone through with it. But I can’t always be lucky though I wish in this I wish I had been/ was that lucky.  
I’m not though, so this will have to do. I love you, you make me complete. More than they ever did, ever have. I ‘m your friend first and hopefully, maybe, I pray I’ll be something more. When it will be and where it will be, I’ll be your friend first and foremost. No matter what happens in the end. I love being your friend and spending time with you. I want to spend every minute, every second with you. I never want to be apart from you, I don’t ever want to loose you. You are such a part of me that if something ever happens to you I don’t know what I would do.  
You are mine and I am yours, always.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
‘Is It Over’  
Inspired by Kris Allen’s “Is It Over”  
Is it over  
This feeling in my body  
It scares me to know  
That just seeing you  
Gives me this feeling  
Is it over  
Can I breath now  
Without you in my sight  
I can’t speak  
Can’t move  
Is it over  
How I can’t move  
You keep me frozen  
I want to move, to run  
But you won’t let me  
Is it over  
Are you finally out of my life  
Will you stay  
Or go and finally, finally  
Stop breaking my heart  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I wonder how it feel to be with my mate all day? I mean not just a few times a day but spend all day with them. I love them and can’t wait to see my other half. It’s not the same with…them. I love them but not in the same way as the other. They are my best friend, my lover but don’t hold my soul. The other holds my soul, holds everything in their hands while they…they only hold a piece.  
My mate, my soul, my everything. That’s what they are now and always. Mine, no one else’s. Just mine.  
‘Adam & Kris Untitled’


End file.
